Enfrentando a mis suegros
by richoador
Summary: Una serie de capitulos donde diferentes parejas tienen que conocer a sus suegros que les espera a los chicos del kof cuando tengan que conocer a tan perversos seres tan tan tan y como diria mi jefa leche con pan xD ojala les guste


ANTES, SE QUE NO EXISTEN LOS PADRES DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE KOF, ASI QUE HAGAMOS COMO QUE SI Y BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

LOS PERSONAJES DE SNK NO ME PERTENECEN, HAGO ESTO PARA MI DIVERSION Y DE LOS LECTORES.

Enfrentando a mis suegros,

Chapter 1 Terry y Mary.

-hola soy Terry Bogard OH MAN!, mi novia quiere que me conoscan sus padres MAN.

-hola Terry ya estas listo.-dice Mary.

-vamos linda, mejor vamos a un partido de beisbol.

-no Terry, quiero que te conoscan mis padres.

-deacuerdo.-dice Terry subiendo a la moto con Mary.

-estas nervioso?.-pregunta Mary

-no.

-entonces.

-espantado.

-vamos relajate, les vas a caer bien.

-pues si tu lo dices, aproposito como son ellos.

-son muy refinados.

-SHIT!, se me olvidava que bienes de gente con dinero, y como son.

-a mi madre le encanta el sonido del violin.

-estoy perdido T.T.-dice Terry.

-vamos Terry, a mi me conquistastes y yo era una chica refinada.

-pues si, los milagros no pasan 2 veces .

-no exageres, tienes tu lado bueno.

-pues si, pero la verdad, es que no soy mas, que un idiota con mucha suerte.-estas palabras hacen reir a Mary.

-lo ves, eres gracioso, oh mira llegamos.

-dios protegeme.-dice Terry en voz baja.

-digistes algo.

-no, que estoy ansioso por conocer a tus padres.

-como estas hija.-dice su madre reciviendola con un abrazo.

-bien mama, el es mi novio Terry Bogard.

-eh, mucho gusto senora Ryan.-dice Terry extendiendo su mano, la madre de Mary solo se le queda viendo a la mano.

-uso antibacterial Sr. Bogard.

-O.O eh pues.

-pase adelante.

-wuau, esto si es una cueva.-dice Terry estupidamente, mientras Mary piensa.-hay Terry.

-y Sr. Bogard se quedara a cenar.

-OH MAN! grax n,n.

-eh mama, y que hicistes.-dice Mary para que Terry hablara menos.

-pues hice tu cena favorita, arroz con ternera y un poco de caldo.

no puedo creer que comere algo tan fino, que no se que es.

-que?.-pregunta la madre de Mary.

-nada, mama este y como esta anton?.-pregunta Mary.

-pues esta arriba en su habitacion.

-WTF!, un perro tiene su propia habitacion de lujo, mientras yo solo vivo en un departamento.

-eh,Terry podemos hablar a solas.-dice Mary

-ok n.n.

-olle tienes que controlarte, se que no estas acostumbrado a ver tanto lujo, pero calmate.

-deacuerdo linda, lo que tu digas n.n.

-querida eh regresado.-grita el padre de Mary.

-hay no, Terry mi padre puede ser algo.-en eso llega el padre de Mary con los 2 chicos.

-que pasa, querida me dijo tu madre que estavas aqui, pero ni yo me lo creia, mi reina.-dice el padre de Mary abrazandola.

-yo soy Terry.-dice interrumpiendolos.

-y este joven hija.

-pa, el es mi novio Terry.

-no ya enserio hijita.

-pa, es enserio.

-pero, el es el trabjador, el magnate, el desente, Terry del que nos hablabas tanto.

-pues, talvez me eomcione un poco.

-deacuerdo, ya me dijo tu madre que se quedara a comer.

-todos la cena esta servida.-grita la madre de Mary, y haci todos van a comer.

-y Terry si no eres un magnate propietario de millones, de que trabajas?.-pregunta el padre de Mary.

- XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDX JAJAJAJAJJAAJ que gracioso es mi suegro.-dice Terry a carcajadas.

-a que te refieres?, no trabajas.

-pues pa que le digo que si, si no.

-no puedo creerlo.-dice el padre de Mary.

-ya suegros, les traje un regalo.

-que, Terry no me habias dicho nada.-dice Mary confundida.

-veras querida, no es solo para tus padres, sino para ti tambien.

-Terry eres tan considerado.-dice la madre de Mary.

-lose, el regalo lo meti en la limosina de ustedes.-y asi Mary y sus padres van a ver el regalo, entran a la limusina y Terry se pone en la puerta para que no salgan.

-que, no puede ser un gato.-grita Mary, lo que Terry no sabia era que Mary al igual que a su madre, les asustaban los gatos, mientras que el padre, era totalmente alergico, las chicas se quedan paralizadas del miedo mientras el padre muere poco a poco.

-OH MAN, I AM THE BEST BOYFRIEND OF WORLD!, y ademas gringo soy lo mejor.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

-ya salgan, se que les gusto mucho el gatito, pero salgan.

-grandisimo idiota.-dice Mary mientras lo ahorca.

-hija voy a hablar a una ambulancia.-dice la madre de Mary mientras se va corriendo, y Mary suelta a Terry.

-suegrito, ya se quedo paralitico, se que estaba muy bonito el gato, pero ya parece.-despues de un tiempo, llega la ambulancia y se lleva a el padre de Mary, y Terry regresa a la sala para platicar con su novia y su madre.

-bueno Terry y que cosas te gustan.-dice la Madre de Mary.

-pues me encanta el beisbol.

-al fin algo bueno.

-disculpe, me dijo que soy mal novio T.T

-no como crees.-dice con sarcasmo

-ok n.n.

-y gustas vino.

-O.O primera vez que no es tecate light xD.

-bueno quieres o no.

-si.

-toma y si controlas el alcolh.

-obvio si.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES.

-yo te amo.-dice Terry a la madre de Mary.

-que?.-pregunta Mary sorprendida.

-no es por tar pedo, pero tu madre esta buenisima.

-Terry retractate.

-espera hija, si el quiere alagar a tu madre, no tiene nada de malo.

-que?.

-no estan malo el chico.

-pero es mi novio.

-Mary ve a ver que paso con tu padre.

-pero.

-ahora.

-deacuerdo T.T.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

-mama ya llegue, papa va a estar bien dentro de 2 dias.

-hay Terry, que grande, eres el mejor, aaa me matas.-se olle la voz de la madre de Mary.

-no puede ser.-Mary entra a la habitacion de sus padres, y se encuentra algo que no esperaba cuando decidio llevar a Terry a su casa, su madre y Terry jugaban en la cama, sentados unos videojuegos.

-a ya llegastes nena, juagamos kof XIII.-dice Terry.

-tu novio es un gran chico, y un gran videogamer.

-mama te gustan los videojuegos?.-

-claro hija, bueno jueguen, yo me voy a hacer la cena.-y la madre de Mary baja.

-oh, oh, Mary eres genial, aaa me siento dominado.-se olle la voz de Terry.

-estos chicos y los videojuegos.

-aaaaaaaaaa que rico, que profundo.-dice Mary, se olle levemente, pero no la olle su madre, osea Terry y Mary estan jugando a la camita xD.

FIN.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESPEREN LOS DEMAS CHAPTER SI LES GUSTO CLARO, ESPERO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y SUGIERAN PAREJAS.

NOTA:Si piden algo como LeonaXIori, (Vika XD(No por ofender, al contrario a mi me encanta esa pareja.) solo te pido tiempo, ya que esos 2 personajes son muy serios y batallare un poco mas.

NOTA2:Actualizare depues el de kof del drama, ya que creo yo ese fic, no quiero que pierda su "MAGIA" me gusta mucho como va y si me adelanto lo puedo arruinar, ahora si hasta la proxima.


End file.
